


(not) driving home for christmas

by Jean_grantaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas, Gen, Teenagers in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_grantaire/pseuds/Jean_grantaire
Summary: Grantaire tries to convince Bossuet to join his family christmas. Alternatively - Grantaire is allergic to saying what he means or speaking directly: an ongoing saga.





	(not) driving home for christmas

“-and as for Christmas? What a crime. What a waste of breath! I scarcely want to remember my own birthday, let alone that of a cheap miracle who should have been laid to rest with the Romans. Behold the Holy infant! Behold Cromwell, in all of your revolutionary glory! There’s an idea for a celebration: do away with a few royals, do away with a few festivities. In the spirit of equality, if I am to be melancholic then so is everyone else. I sigh; I weep; I an endlessly bored with mankind. To hell with Diogenes and his freshly-prepared roasting bird! The only difference between a festive dinner and a witch burning is philosophy. I want neither at my table; leave neither at my altar. Christmas is a metaphor for Euripides’ orgies: far more exciting by popular myth than by reality. Christmas is the next generation of Grantaires: a perpetual family disappointment. Mortals, God has forgotten his son’s birthday, behold the tragic result!”

Bossuet, his latest legal essay spread out across the table in front of him in the hopes that it would write itself whilst he read the Social Contract, didn’t seem particularly inclined to pay Grantaire much attention. Well, then.

“You will have to accompany me, of course.” Grantaire flopped dramatically into a chair, kicking his feet up onto the table to emphasise how definitely and absolutely casual his words were. “What is a suffering borne alone? You would have us play Ouroboros, head eating tail cultivated from its own flesh. God, upon seeing mankind, flooded the world with his tears to bury the hideous design at the bottom of the ocean. My mother, upon seeing me, attempted the same. A rotten fruit for the faulty toolbox of parenthood; so much for the inherited disease that is life! What certainty is there but my full glass? What good but that delicate laundress at Richefeu’s? To quote Danton: death, death again, always death! My parents’ house is the inside of a coffin: full of mould and dead worms.”

“You sell it expertly.” Bossuet remarked, glancing up only briefly as he turned a page.

Grantaire scowled at him, and then at the book for good measure. “At least Judas had the grace to kiss his friend as he betrayed him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so so short gah it's been ages since i wrote anything les mis!  
> as always in @almostasunking on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> (on an unrelated note, i am kinda tentatively looking for someone who might be interested in a bit of les mis rp? I kind of miss it, so if anyone's interested maybe read some of my stuff on here and shoot me a message?)


End file.
